The present invention relates to an information processing system or a personal computer and, more particularly, to a personal computer in which liquid cooling technology is used in the heat release mechanism of heat-generating parts.
In the cooling of conventional information processing system such as personal computers, a metal plate or heat pipe is interposed between a heat-generating member within the personal computer and a metal frame wall, and the heat-generating member is thermally connected to the metal frame wall, whereby the heat generated by the heat-generating part is released through the metal frame wall. Furthermore, by installing a fan on the metal frame wall, the air in the personal computer is exhausted, whereby forced air cooling is performed.
The main heat-generating part of an information processing system or a personal computer is the central processing unit (hereinafter referred to as a CPU) of the main part of the personal computer. Due to the heat generation from this CPU the temperature of the interior of the personal computer rises, with the result that the operation of the CPU may sometimes become abnormal, that the operation of other circuits of the personal computer may sometimes become unstable, and that thermal deformation of mechanism may sometimes be caused.
In particular, as the operating frequency of the CPU becomes higher, the amount of heat release has been recently become increased. In order to efficiently release the generated heat that has thus increased to the outside, there exists a cooling structure of liquid cooling method in which a cooling liquid is caused to circulate within the personal computer. However, electronic parts used in the personal computer has the low moisture resistance. For this reason, there is a fear of a decrease in the life and reliability of parts due to the moisture permeation of the cooling liquid (moisture permeation from a rubber tube or from connections made of rubber and the like in a metal tube) or due to the leakage of the cooling liquid.